icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IStill Psycho
iStill Psycho are the 7th and 8th episodes of Season 5 and the 90th and 91st episodes overall. This special is the sequel to the episode iPsycho, a Season 3 special/movie. Plot After being thrown in the slammer, Nora, their fan-turned-tormentor has completed her jail time. But when Carly, Sam, and Freddie have to approve her being released from jail while at Nora's court-hearing. Carly does not think Nora should be released from jail because she kidnapped them. Although, Sam and Freddie decide to be nice and think maybe Nora has changed. Eventually they get their way, even though Carly disagrees, and Nora is out of prison. Nora and her crazy parents capture them once more for a little welcome-home party (Forever and ever and ever). Gibby tries to escape by going through the chimney, but gets stuck. Freddie soon discovers a way to message his mother, so Mrs. Benson and T-Bo break in Nora's house with a motorcycle. After that, Sam and T-Bo beat up Nora and her parents, and Mrs. Benson attacks them with her fencing skills. Carly goes and saves Spencer, and Sam shocks Nora and her parents with Spencer's shocking pen. However, Carly forgot to save Gibby, who is still stuck in the chimney. Subplot Also, T-Bo is trying hard to act all fancy in order to stay with Mrs. Benson. But when Mrs. Benson discovers that T-Bo isn't like that, she kicks him out of the house. But when the two save the iCarly crew and Spencer, Mrs. Benson lets T-Bo stay and pay $400 a month. Sub-subplot Spencer has a lunch date with Cassie. He also comes to Nora's house to pick up Carly, and also needed to pee, but Nora and her mother lock him on a wheel and would spin him if the iCarly crew did bad stuff in the party. Trivia *As the sequel to "iPsycho" this is the second appearance of Nora Dershlit and her pet chicken, Maurice. *It is revealed that Gibby's first name is Orenthal. *The fictional island nation of Yerba, which first appeared in the Victorious episode "Locked Up", is confirmed to be part of the iCarly universe, as first implied by the crossover "IParty with Victorious". The civil war is stated to still be going on and the Chancellor has intensified his authority, because the citizens have no civil rights. *Therefore by this episode Freddie is aware his mother chipped him with a tracking device as seen here. The audience first finds out Freddie knows about the chip in iDate Sam & Freddie when he's arguing with Sam about whose mom is freakier. The chip is again mentioned in this episode.also, The chip also mentioned in iGo to Japan too (Mrs.Benson Lost her remote in that episode). * Dan's reason for making the episode: **"One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog. *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took almost a whole day to film (most likely the ending scene where Mrs. Benson and T-Bo confront the Dershlits). *This is the third two-part special of any of Dan's shows to have a director other than Steve Hoefer (the previous two being Drake and Josh's Really Big Shrimp and Zoey 101's Spring Break-Up). *During the opening sequence, a bookmark in the bookmarks toolbar says "Happy New Year". *Freddie's mom mentions the Fencin' Bensons again as she fights off the Dershlits with their swords. She also brings out her fencing abilities in order to defeat them *The Butter Sock returns for a third time. *The Shock Pen from iGet Pranky returns. *When the gang was playing "Stick The Tail On Nora" and during the fight scene, a slideshow of Nora's 16th birthday party is shown on the T.V. *Sam was wearing two different color socks. This is a reference to iChristmas where Carly said Sam wears two different ones for good luck. Goofs *Maurice is clearly a hen, not a rooster. All hens are female, so Maurice must be a girl not a boy. Running Gags *Nora and her parents saying "Forever and ever and ever" and going on with it. Quotes Freddie: while leaning against Sam and glaring at her angrily: Slapping my head isn't going to make the chip stop working! to Carly Carly: Shh! What would make it stop? to Freddie Sam: And hurry we need to block the signal. to Carly and Freddie Freddie: Uh, I guess we'd have to electrically short it out somehow.[Sam runs past him and Carly, then abruptly rummages through her bag] '' '''Sam': Oh! she continues rummaging through her bag Sam: [She sees the mannequin and hits the mannequin's with the butter sock] Freddie:'' behind her, with a confused look, and steps back startled when she hits the mannequin's head off'' Spencer: while trapped on a rotating wheel I'm on a wheel! Gibby: seeing his mannequin head, which he loves, then kisses the head Freddie while sitting in a chair in the background Nora: getting released from prison and seeing the iCarly gang Oh, yay. Yay! for days them Freddie: Congrats on getting released from prison. Nora: a thumbs-up Thank you! Carly: Okay, I guess this is goodbye. Nora: Freddie and pushes him down on the the table Freddie: the kiss You guys just stood there, eating cake, while I was "tampered" with?! Sam and Carly: ''cake '' Sam: '''This is really good cake. '''Gibby: asleep and stuck in the chimney *snore* Gibbbygibbygibbygibby. *snore* Gibbygibbygibbygibby. Nora: ''Gibby He's already been gone for ''at her watch ''twelve hours. So it seems Gibby won't be coming to your rescue this time. Oh, boohoo. Boohoo! Waaah! Waaaaah! Waaaah! ''and brushes her hair. Sam: ''into Freddie's ear MRS. BENSON, HELP US!!! '''Carly:' Aww, look at Freddie. Sam: What about Freddie? Carly: Boys looks cute when they're sleeping. (Sam flips the couch over.) Freddie: In 5, 4, 3, 2, what happened? Spencer: while trapped on a rotating wheel I'm on a wheel! Gibby: seeing his mannequin head, which he loves, then kisses the head Freddie while sitting in a chair in the background Nora: getting released from prison and seeing the iCarly gang Oh, yay. Yay! for days them Freddie: Congrats on getting released from prison. Nora: a thumbs-up Thank you! Carly: Okay, I guess this is goodbye. Nora: Freddie and pushes him down on the the table Freddie: the kiss You guys just stood there, eating cake, while I was "tampered" with? Carly: ''cake '' Sam: '''This is really good cake. '''Sam: ''into Freddie's ear MRS. BENSON, HELP US!!! '''Nora: 'Gibby ...''he's already been gone for ''at her watch ''twelve hours. So it seems Gibby won't be coming to your rescue this time. Oh, boohoo. Boohoo! Waaah! Waaaaah! Waaaah! ''and brushes her hair. Freddie: ''Sam's Arm Careful Sam, those are sharp. Related iCarly.com Games *'Click here to play the iStill Psycho Game''' *'See the video to see iStill Psycho Game Secrets here' Photo Gallery See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iStill Psycho here External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel References Category:Season 5 episodes 508 Category:Sequels Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs